


Not Really Here

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dawnverse, Drabble, Gen, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble from <i>Blood Ties</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Here

"Mark has the cutest smile. He told me that tomorrow he-"  
_I didn't write that._

"-and Mom said she could go, because slaying was more important, and I said that she was probably just using-"  
_I didn't say that._

"I finally got the CD! Went out yesterday and-"  
_I didn't buy that._

"-and it came right over to us. Dad said we shouldn't feed it, but I-"  
_I didn't do that._

Dawn rips the book apart, and chokes back a sob. Then she runs, and leaves the fake room full of fake childhood behind her.  
And the pages slowly burn.


End file.
